


Towards The Future

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [50]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jude stood at Nate’s grave, a bouquet of flowers in her hand.





	Towards The Future

Jude stood at Nate’s grave, a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Well, Nate, I’m not sure how to say this.” Jude sighed, setting down the flowers and crouching, “I’m in love with someone else. We’re happy together and I think it’s time I moved on… don’t you?”

Jude paused, glancing away with a chuckle.

“Of course, here I am talking to your gravestone. Anyway… goodbye Nate. I love you.” She said, before standing and walking away. But as she glanced towards the headstone one last time, she could’ve sworn she saw Nate leaning against the headstone, smiling at her.


End file.
